


I Guess That's How I Know You

by iaminarage



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, glee 100th episode, glee 5x12, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Januarium prompted: Rynique during the 100th!</p><p>And I wrote Rynique right after the 100th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess That's How I Know You

"Do I really look like a 'Rick' to you?" Ryder said, plopping down next to Unique where she sat on the piano bench in the empty choir room.

Unique turned to look him up and down. "I'm pretty used to you being named Ryder," she said, and she started plucking out a simple melody on the piano. "But you could be named Rick."

Ryder glared at her playfully. "Well, for the record, I'm pretty sure you could only be Unique."

"You know it, Baby," she replied with a grin; then she sobered. "If it were us singing this week, what would you sing?"

Ryder thought about it for a minute and then took a deep breath like he was steeling himself for something. "You remember the girl whose picture you used for Katie?"

Unique flinched, but nodded. "No, I don't mean ..." He sighed and rested his hand on her back. "When I thought she _was_ Katie, I sang 'Your Song' to her." Unique nodded again, staring at the piano keys. “It was for you. I know it took me a while to figure it out, but it was. So if I could sing anything over again, I’d sing it for you.”

Finally she looked up at him with a surprised smile. “Really?” she asked.

“Would I lie?” Ryder replied, shifting so that his arm was wrapped around Unique’s shoulders. “What would you sing?”

Unique leaned into him so she could rest her head on his shoulder. “I think I’d sing ‘Don’t Dream It’s Over’ because Finn sang it, and it feels even more appropriate now. It feels like everything is ending.”

She sniffled a little, and Ryder realized that she was starting to cry. He pushed her away from him lightly so that he could take her face in his hands. “Everything’s not ending just because Coach Sylvester canceled Glee Club,” he said, wiping her tears away gently. “We’re all still going to be friends, and we can sing together whenever we want.” Unique smiled softly, but she didn’t look any happier. “And not everything is ending. Some things are just beginning.” Then he leaned in and kissed her gently.

When she pulled away a minute later, she gave him a real smile. “I’m still sad we never got to sing together in here. Even if we told everyone about us now, Will and the originals are busy with their trip down memory lane.”

Ryder had a solution for that. It wouldn’t be the same, but it wasn’t nothing, either. He grabbed her hand and tugged it over to the piano keys. “Play,” he said.

Unique looked at him, a little bit shocked. “Play what?”

He shrugged. “Anything. Play what you were playing before.”

“Ryder, are you sure?” she asked. He nodded, so she put both hands on the piano again and started to [play](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFfKb_WEkCE). Once the intro was finished, Ryder sang. “ _Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in._ ”

Unique took over, singing, “ _Lie down with me and hold me in your arms._ ” Then Ryder joined her for the chorus.

By the time they’d finished singing, most of the current New Directions, including the band, had shown up and were harmonizing under them for the last verse. When the song ended, Ryder kissed Unique again quickly and then looked over at the rest of the group.

“Well that’s one way to tell them,” Unique said with a laugh.


End file.
